KHRawx: Return of XIII
by SacrificeTheSin
Summary: This is a sequal to my friend PokkiChoco's zombieKillerlevi I Hate Vexen stories, featuring Nathan, Kris, Kat, and some new characters, who I technically own. I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, and, well, READ ON!DISCLAIMER - me no own KH stuff.


NATHAN

"You may cross… OH NO! WAAAIT!"

"Stupid bus driver! Always crossing me too late… AAHH!" I cried, jolts of adrenaline shooting up my spine as I lunged out of the way of an oncoming car.

"Sorry!" yelped the bus driver, her voice tinny through the bus megaphone. I turned on my heel, glaring at her with an evil stare. She was sticking her head out of the window to try and see me more clearly. I walked away, snapping my fingers. The driver quickly withdrew her head. A smart move. A massive bolt of lightning struck the spot where her head was moments before.

"There," I said, proud of my work.

"That was like, the third time this week!" cried Abby. She had brown hair, glasses, and a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but the sad part is that it's only Monday." We laughed, in spite of the situation.

"Well, I'd, like, better get going. I have the key, and Thomas is waiting – you know how it annoys him when he can't get in. You wanna come with and finish this conversation at my house? Maybe grab a soda, play the Wii?"

"Naw, I can't. I'd like to, but I can't… Sorry…"

"That's okay. I totally get it. So… See ya tomorrow!"She started to walk off down the road, but I stopped her.

"Umm, I have to get ready for a meeting with the Parzichowskis now, but… Hey! Wanna come meet up with us?" Abby's eyes widened.

"Really? I could?"

"Yeah. That's fine, the meeting's here this time. Soooo… See ya at six." I walked down the driveway to the house. I unlocked the door and the alarm went off. "Alarm, disengage."

"Authorization?" asked the alarm.

"Authorization 0124." The beeping stopped. I walked around, mumbling to myself, thinking. "Now… What do I need for tonight? Hmm… Ah, yes! Soda, movies, video games, aaaand the blueprints for my latest gadgets… Those are downstairs, so I'll go get those and start setting up." I walked over to the basement door and entered my key-code. The door opened up, and I walked down to the lab. There were various computers, vials, beakers, test tubes, and scanners on several tables across the room. Then, there was a supercomputer, TV, DVD player, and Wii on the back wall in the carpeted corner. I walked over to the corner and printed the blueprints for later and then decided to relax. I had had a long day. My teachers were on my back because they said that (And I quote) my 'use of newly integrated technologies and self-created gadgetry goes against the school's policies.' All I did was alter my PDA to use for my project on scientific alterations of the common calculator. All I used it to really do is display all of my data and to present the results to the class! … But I can see why they got kinda' mad… In the end the heat emitted from the projection lasers lit the computer lab on fire…

Anyways, I inserted the Kingdom Hearts disc into the Wii, turned on the TV, and sat down. I had modified the game disc to work with the Wii Remote controls. I know, cool, right? And that's pretty much how things went until Kris, Kat, and Abby got here. That's when things went horribly, extremely…bad. Really, really, horribly, extremely bad.

ABBY

"Hiya, Alex." I was talking on the phone with Alex trying to figure out what to wear to the 'meeting'… I was really excited about it. Well, that was mostly because I had never been in his lab before, and well, I was excited about getting in… But I also wanted to see what these 'meetings' were all about. There had been rumors about how Nate and the Parzichowskis were part of the 'terrorist cult' that had attacked the school last year, and they were conspiring against America and so on. But I knew better. Besides, Nathan is imaginative, not murderously insane. Well, that and the fact that he and the Parzichowski sisters were all attacked by the 'terrorists'. They even led an attack against them! I saw them, and I was almost killed by their leader, Xemnas!

"So, Abby, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies tonight. Can ya come? Maybe we can buy an extra-large thing of popcorn, and then, after, we can get Chinese food…" Leave it to Alex to talk about food on the phone.

"And rice, right?" I finished.

"TOTALLY! So, can ya come?"

"Nah, I can't. Nathan invited me over to his house to be part of his 'meeting' tonight. I'm picking my outfit out now…" My words kinda' drifted away as I pondered on which shoes to wear with my outfit. "Alex? You know the shirt with the stripes and spots? Well I'm wearing that with some jeans, but I don't know about my shoes… What ones should I wear?"

"Wait, you're going to their meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, now tell me what shoes I should wear, woman!" I really wanted to know what shoes to wear.

"I know that seeing as we're talking about Nathan, it's probably not true, but they say that he's part of that cult that attacked the school last year. I really think you should play it safe and skip it, just come to the movies with me. And Chinese food. And rice." If Alex could have seen the face I made when she said that, she probably would have taken it all back. Accept the rice part. She loves rice.

"You're wrong Alex. Nathan wouldn't do anything to hurt someone, not purposefully, and he wouldn't let the Parzichowskis make a mistake like that. And I know better than you do about this."

"Just because I'm getting a C- in math doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Alex just didn't get it. She just didn't get what I meant.

"I'm sorry, but I do, Alex. That 'cult' that attacked the school wasn't a cult. Those people weren't human either. They were these things called Nobodies. Nathan and Kris and Kat could explain this a little better than I, but they are, to the best of my knowledge, a soulless person's body. Those guys are all that's left when a person's Heart is swallowed up by the Darkness."

"Are you on drugs! That sounds like the kinda' junk you hear in a video game!" Alex just couldn't tell that I was frustrated.

"That's because they _were _from a video game! I saw these guys in a game that Nathan was playing, and I've found pictures of them on the Internet! They are from this freaky game called Kingdom Hearts… And Nathan is definitely not a pixilated image brought to life!" I slammed the phone on the hook and stormed down the street to Nathan's house… Then, I'd demand him to tell Alex how things truly were…

KRIS

"Hiya, Nate." I was so happy that day. Unusually happy. But, that wasn't to last. If I had known what was going to happen, I'd have taken Nathan by his ear and dragged him to my house and hid in the cellar. But, I didn't, so things went wrong. Oh well.

"Hi Kris. Hey, where's Kat? Wasn't she coming?"

"She's volunteering. She'll catch up with us later."

"So, how're things going?" Nathan asked. Nathan and I went to different schools after the Organization attacked last year. But Kat, being old enough to choose schools, decided to stay, saying that she'd make sure that Nathan didn't get into any trouble. I gave her many, _many _of my blessings.

"Good, very good, actually, and I've found other KH fans." KH (AKA Kingdom Hearts) was how Nathan and I came to be such good friends. Well, that and the fact that we're both beast writers. Yup. Totally beast. "One of them, named Ed, wouldn't you believe it, is an FMA fan, too. He has this crazy idea that he could adapt a transmutation circle to move humans into Amestris, like from _The Conqueror of Shambala_."

"That's not possible! Matter can't be changed into energy! It's… Hmmm… Actually… I could rig the remote to take us to Amestris in a transmutation circle… Yes…"

"Don't even think about it, Nathan! The last time you thought something was possible we almost ended up stuck in the World That Never Was - And I have NO intentions of ending up a homunculus this time!"

"You always whack all the fun out of things…" Nathan was right. Only normally I literally _whack_ the fun out of him.

"You mean like this?" I asked casually, whacking him in the face. He fell over. "Nathan? You can get up now. … Nathan? N-Nathan? Are you okay?" I knelt down to look at him, and that's when he snapped his fingers and zapped me with about sixty-eight watts of lightning. I opened my mouth to speak, and smoke billowed out. "Oh. That's right. You can…**Cough! Cough!**…zap people…" I fell over, drained of all of the energy I had when I punched him.

"Yeah. I can. So I don't suggest that you do that again in the near future."

We walked down to the lab, Nathan doing a quick sweep first, making sure there were no needles on the premises. I hate needles. I hate them so much, that I take a metal baseball bat to the doctor's office. He doesn't like giving me shots, because I hit him with it once, because he tried to give me a vaccine. He doesn't anymore. And, I've built up immunity to almost all kinds of disease! It's very helpful in flu season.

"There," Nathan said, "The needles are gone, and we're all safe… From you, mostly…" He was right. Again. We went over to where he had been playing Kingdom Hearts. He threw me a Wii controller and I selected Sora, and he took Riku. There was a knock at the door, and Abby burst into the lab.

"Next time you see Alex, be sure to tell her who those 'cult' members were! And force her to say 'I'm sorry' to me!" Kris and I were confused. But that was unimportant. At that moment, the front door exploded off the hinges upstairs, an action that would have made Chix Verbil ***(Artemis Fowl character)*** rather happy. Anyways, we heard footsteps coming towards the lab door.

"What was that?" asked Abby.

"Yeah," I said, "And who's at the door?"

"I'm not sure…" said Nathan. We ran up the stairs only to be blasted back down them when the door crashed down.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? HAHAHAH!" said the figure walking down the steps.

"Vexen…" Nathan mumbled. Abby sat straight up when she heard that name.

"V-v-vexen? But he's not real! And the real him, you got rid of him, last year! I saw you do it!" Abby had a look somewhere between total disbelief and utter fear.

"Nathan! Do you have the remote?" I asked.

"Oh! Do you mean to tell me that _that's_ what this is, Poppet?" Xigbar walked through the smoke after Vexen. Nathan looked up at him with astonishment

"Poppet? Why Poppet? Is he British?" Abby was utterly confused.

"He was, when he was a Somebody." Nathan pushed his glasses up his nose as he said this. I giggled. He knew that made me laugh. Bad choice. A huge card came spinning towards me.

"Gah!" I cried, wheeling back. Luxord waltzed into the room. Literally. I mean, he actually danced in with a giant Queen of Hearts card. "You're not gonna summon her here, are you?" I used my girly voice, and put on my girly face and smiled. Bad choice. The last time Kat did that to him, Nathan dropped a piano on him from the third story of the mall. So, he threw down the card and cried, "_Summons_!" That was when the Queen of Hearts appeared and cried, "Off with their heads!" sending hundreds of card soldiers after us. I grabbed the card that he threw at me and lashed out at them. Nathan joined in with his Wii remote (it doubled as a laser sword) and Abby began smashing them with various bottles of chemicals that Nathan kept on the lab shelves. But then Abby threw a beaker a little too close to me (close being ON MY HEAD) and I fell over. Oops.

NATHAN

"Note to self," I said, "Hide all chem.-lab materials next time Abby is allowed in the Lab…" I heard yet another chemical explosion caused by Abby throwing a bottle of flammable chemicals, and turned to see Kristen go down, an acrid chemical smell filling my nostrils. "Second note to self," I murmured, ducking below a card soldier's attack, "Add _more ventilation_ to Lab renovation list." I thrust my sword through the card soldier, grinning victoriously as he disappeared.

"_Blizzaga_!" I whirled around to see Vexen using a freeze spell. I held up my sword and pressed the 'CONTAIN' button, which warped the laser blade into a sphere around the jet streams of ice springing from Vexen's fingers. Then, Vexen attacked with his shield, and I was forced to snap my fingers, sending several thousand volts of lightning crashing through three floors of my house, ending the trail of electricity at Vexen. He fell over. "Score: Sombodies – 1; Nobodies – ZEEE-ROOOOO! Hahaaaa!"

"Well, well now, lady," said a British voice behind me, "It looks like it's just you and me, now…" Luxord smiled at Abby, drawing a hand of cards from one of his, like, 20,000. He smirked. "Now girl, meet the Ace of Hearts!" He held up the card and it began to glow, the heart expanding, beginning to enveloping the Lab.

"Hey, Abby! Catch!" I threw her the capsule that had the ice spell still spinning around inside it. She pressed 'RELEASE', and a large ball of freezing magic burst towards Luxord, freezing both him and the card. Xigbar saw this and decided to draw out his arrow guns. Yikes. Abby and I had to duck behind the couch in order to avoid being skewered by several crystal arrows/bullets. "Abby, I need you to go into the closet in the chem.-lab and grab the bottle labeled 'HEARTLESS INFUSION'. Can you do that?"

"Heartless infusion… Got it!" She peeled away into the back of the chem.-lab.

Xigbar went to follow her, but I hurled the laser-sword at him, which, due to my poor aim, sliced the ice that held Luxord open. Oops. Luxord took out two giant cards and held them up like swords.

"Crap…" I muttered.

ABBY

"Got it!" I ran across the lab to the chem.-lab closet. I needed to find the Heartless infusion. Probably for Dr. Poppet. Hah! That was funny. Anyways, I grabbed the bottle and ran out to find that Dr. Poppet and the Amazing Mr. Deck were out attacking Nathan. Hah! Funny again! Aaaaaaaaaaanyways, they were attacking Nathan, and Nathan needed the bottle. "Hey, Nathan! Catch!" I said, throwing the beaker of infusion to him. Whoa. Déjà vu. He caught it and began brandishing the bottle as if it were a bomb.

"Now," he said, "No one moves, or I use the Heartless infusion. Okay?" Dr. Poppet nodded. The Amazing Mr. Deck dropped his cards. All of them. There was a huuuuge pile. But it was not to last. Dr. Poppet sprang towards Nathan, and Nathan pulled the stopper, causing the Darkness to shoot from the bottle, enveloping Luxord, Vexen, and Xigbar. Nathan grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on the massive glob, causing it to dissolve. "I altered some Heartless matter to act like a Nobody's. Real simple."

"So what'd it do? Are they dead?" I asked.

"No, just in their world. But I suspect that someone on our side keeps bringing them back over. If that's the case, then they'll only be out of our hair for so long…" Kris got up. She didn't look mad about me dropping a beaker on her head, so I was fine with that. She walked up and patted me on the back.

"You need to work on your aim, my friend." Sadly she was right… Oh well. "We should get out of here, with arms." she said, turning turned to Nathan.

"I'll see what I've got…" he said, picking up the laser sword/Wii remote thing. He walked to the back wall, pressing in on several of the bricks to move it, like Hagrid did in Harry Potter, only it wasn't movie magic. It was _real _magic. Ha-ha, just kidding. He probably wired it. I know he could. He did that to my closet, so now I can sneak into my brother's room and steal stuff, and he never knows… Oops. I hope this isn't, like being published or anything, cuz that'd blow my secret… Hmm… Yeah, not ready to give that up. Anyways, that was his 'armory' I guess. Or his 'gadget store room'. Or whatever. Aaaaaaaand I'm done talking now. Seriously. Go pay attention to someone else, like Kris, or Nathan. GOOOOOOO!

KRIS

"Well," I said, "That was fun." Nathan came back out, holdings several things that looked like weapons from Kingdom Hearts; Chakrams, kunais, sitars, lexicons, tomahawks, cards, lances, ethereal swords, claymores, arrowguns, shields; the works.

"These are what we are going to need if the rest of the Organization turns out to be here. The Nobodies have probably figured out that this is an entire planet, and even if they hadn't already found out on their own, their collaborator has probably told them… That means that both the Organization members _and_ the other… 'Unknown' figure could be anywhere in the world… If so, we'll need fake ID's and passports so that world customs doesn't notice any 'suspicious movements' from possible 'terrorists'…" Nathan closed his eyes. Not a good sign. Whenever he closed his eyes, he began to think, and the last time he thought, he invented the remote that let the Organization into our world in the first place. "This will definitely not be easy," he said, "so take your pick while I print out those documents…" I picked up a set of Kunais to test for weight – and I 'accidentally' threw them into the wall that Abby was leaning on. Did I forget to mention that no one should trust me with sharp and/or pointy objects?

"Sorry…" I mumbled as Abby fell to the floor in shock.

"It's okay, Kris…" Abby mumbled, wilted on the floor.

"Kris. Put the kunais down." Nathan grumbled. I turned towards the chakram. "Leave the rest of them on the table. Just… Peruse them. Without touching."

"Nathan. You know I can't _not _touch them. That's just not me."

"Well, yes, but it's worth trying if it'll keep you from…!" Nathan stopped mid-sentence. The computer was giving a proximity alert. We heard someone knocking on the door. "Computer! All screens on camera one!" He pressed some keys and looked back up at the screen. Three more black hooded figures were standing on the front deck, talking with one another."Computer: Boost audio by 200%; Volume at 100%; Boost quality and clarity by 300%... Oh, and Computer: Put background noise at 0%..." In a span of three seconds, the computer turned up the volume, boosted the audio quality, and eliminated the background noise. Nathan, Abby, and I were silent as the hooded figures' words drifted to us through the speakers. Nathan hit record to make sure he could review it later:

"_Lord Xemnas…?"_

_ "Yes, Sïax?"_

_ "The girl… Kristen… What if she can't replace our hearts? What is Plan B?"_

_ "Plan B? Well it's simple… If the girl can't do it herself, then Masters Rexortés and Xulos said that they could do it. They at least needed to analyze the girl to see how she did it. And if that doesn't work, there's always Naminé and Castle Oblivion. Ship her over there, have Naminé influence her memories and use her chain to find the link to her memories of heart restoration… Our hearts are almost guaranteed any way we try it. Now…"_ Xemnas turned to the door and finished his sentence with a look at Sïax. _"Break it down."_

_ "Gladly."_ He said, drawing his claymore. He smashed in the door and stepped inside with Xemnas on his heels.

"Crap." I muttered. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!"

"Kris. Grab a sharp pointy thing. And get upstairs. Now." Now I had the go-ahead from Nathan – This was gonna be fun.

NATHAN

"Abby, take your pick. Your choice could mean life or death… Or possibly Nobody-hood." An all too true statement. This choice could affect our lives drastically. Major karma there. We armed ourselves and ran upstairs surprisingly silently. Abby was clutching her shield, obviously scared out of her mind. Kris was confidently holding her arrowguns up, ready to fire. I was flipping the pages of my lexicon distractedly, looking through a section of spells for our Nobody friends.

"So Nathan…" said a voice from the doorway, "I hope you've had a good time in the past year." It was Sïax, smirking while leaning on his claymore. "But now, it's time to end the fun…" He lifted his claymore into an attack position and lunged straight for Kris. I, being closer to him than she was, slammed my lexicon into his face with a resounding _THWAK_ that sent him sprawling to the floor. Xemnas fizzled into view next to me and threw the book from my hands, proceeding to lift me by the collar of my shirt and throw me across the room with it. He then turned to Kris.

"Now, girl. Make this easy and come quietly. We want our Hearts back. Give that to the Organization and the Nobodies, and your lives will return to normal. So what do you say?" He said, holding out his hand to Kris in that trademark 'trust me' pose.

"Well… Now that I think of it… NEVER!" Kris screamed in defiance and began firing round after round of crystal bullets at the yellow-eyed miser. He opened a dark corridor and the bullets began to sweep through. Kris stopped, confused as to what he was doing, letting down her guard. She didn't know what to make of his strategy, but I knew better. Just as Xemnas opened another corridor to release the bullets, I found a spell in my lexicon.

"Graviga!" I cried, causing the gravity around Kris to increase, pulling her down to the ground, just as the bullets whizzed towards her. Xemnas growled angrily as a flash of annoyance came across his yellow eyes. He blasted me with a ray of darkness, K. me. Then, behind Kris, Sïax got up mumbling, also annoyed. Then, he grinned and started to walk towards Kris, holding up his claymore, about to strike. Xemnas grinned evilly, and, noticing this, Abby turned around. She saw Sïax and screamed, charging towards him with her shield. She ran him into the wall and began attacking him with an annoyed look on her face.

"How – dare – you – mess – with – my – friends! What – did – they – ever – do – to – you? WHAT – THE – HELL – IS – YOUR – PROBLEM?" She emphasized each grunted word with a kick or smash of her shield, showing her great dislike for the Nobodies as a whole.

Meanwhile, Kris punched Xemnas out the window and began shooting again. Sïax took notice of his master's absence and swatted Abby away like a fly, opening corridor to slip away through. But I woke up before he could. I snapped my fingers with lightning reflexes (Heheheh… get it?) and zapped him, closing the portal. He was not deterred however, and he turned to face me, glaring. He charged, lashing out with his claymore. I jumped out of the way, grabbed my lexicon and flipped through the pages again, searching for another spell… But he got to me first, whacking the lexicon away and slamming me through the wall and into the kitchen. I sat up to fix my glasses and saw that my lexicon was dissolving in a pool of Darkness.

"Crap…" I mumbled, frantically looking around for something hard to swing around. I grabbed a frying pan and looked around, waiting for the crazy-haired, unfeeling, enigmatic figure to step into the room. Then, Sïax came in holding Abby by the collar of her shirt, grinning evilly. That tore it. I charged, crying out swears in all the languages I had heard from my rampages across the worlds of Kingdom Hearts, wielding my frying pan like a lethal weapon. But of course, almost nothing human is lethal to a Nobody. Or so I thought. I went to strike and Sïax cried out, as if he were struck by…

"A Keyblade!" I cried, staring at the iron key-shaped mangle of kitchen silverware. I was holding onto the frying pan's handle, but the metal from the pan's surface had stretched and morphed to look like a long rod topped with a roughly key-shaped head made from a knife, spatula, fork, and spoon. I smirked at the thing and swung it towards the Nobody, who dropped Abby and jumped back, drawing his claymore. He swung and I blocked, but then we were caught in a deadlock. I kept pushing the Keyblade forward, but it moved nowhere, and Sïax seemed to be pushing harder and harder, making my job a great ordeal.

"Face it boy," Sïax muttered through gritted teeth, "Your friend is ours! There's no point in fighting anymore…" He jumped back out of the deadlock and then charged at me to swing in a crushing final blow, crying, "YOU'LL JUST DIE TIRED!" But I snapped my fingers, sending lightning coursing through his entire body, causing him to drop his claymore with a clatter. He fell out of his charge, and I gave him a thwack to the head with the Keyblade hard enough to send him through the wall. Then, I felt a rumbling. A deep rumbling, kinda' like an…

"Earthquake! Abby! Let's get out of here!" I grabbed her hand and ran out the doorway (the door itself was no longer there), diving at the last second, barely missing the crashing timbers as the house collapsed. I looked up to see Kris kneeling down, her hands flat on the ground. She was sending the vibrations through the ground. She was using her powers to try and kill off Sïax – and it seemed as though she had succeeded, because a noticeable cloud of black and purple smoke seemed to be floating from what had been the kitchen. The vibrations seized, and Kris stood up, brushing off her hands.

"Well? I finally remembered how I did that! And better yet, I think I've remembered how the heart restoration thing works!"

"That's good," said Xemnas, creeping behind her and lifting her by the neck. "Now you can help us in the fight to defeat Sora! Hahaha!"

"Did somebody say my name?" We all turned to the figure who had said that. Xemnas dropped Kris who yelped out an annoyed, "Hey!" Then she looked up at who was speaking.

"Is that…?" she said, astounded.

"How did…?" I just stared at him.

"Isn't he supposed to be…?" Abby was confused, but she knew enough to know who Sora was, and that he wasn't supposed to be here. Because that's who was here. Sora. The chosen one of the Keyblade. Abby must've somehow recovered from the shock before anyone else, because she instinctively lashed out on Xemnas with her shield, but he pushed her down, recovering from the shock and grabbing Kris who yelped, "Really? Really? Again? I just got down dude! Let me go!" But her request was ignored. Xemnas opened a dark corridor and walked through it, leaving us all to wonder where she was. I was shocked and disbelieving.

"… K…Kris? …" I mumbled. It was all I could manage. We had made it so far… We'd beaten them once… Given that was with Team Pudding and Team Fudge, but her Kat and I had fought the last battle alone – us versus a huge glowing Xemnas (Plus our dark sides!). But it wasn't enough… "DAMN IT!" I cried, throwing the Keyblade away. "How could I let this happen? If only I hadn't made that damned remote last year! If only I had made sure it was damaged beyond repair! If only… If only…" I broke down, cursing myself over and over at how stupid I was to let this happen. "Now she's gonna die! Now she'll be dead and it'll be all my fault! How? How could I let this happen?"

"What's wrong?" said Sora, walking over to try and fix the problem. I glared at him.

"You! I cried. "Why the hell didn't you get Xemnas? Why the hell did you stand there? Why the hell didn't you save her? Why didn't you save Kris?" Sora frowned. "Well? WELL?" He looked at his feet, ashamed.

"I'm sorry… Is there any way I can help? Is there anything at all?" Sora looked at us hopefully, and I could tell he really, truly wanted to fix this. I stood up, fixed my glasses, and crossed my arms. "Why, yes," I said, "I think there is something you can help us with."

KRIS

I was thrown out of the dark corridor into a large, half-circle room. It had one wall of windows looking out into a dark, cloudy, grey space.

"The Castle That Never Was? But that's in the KH world… And that means that that's… Crap!" In the grey space, there was a large yellow moon, but it was slightly different. This moon was shaped like a heart. Kingdom Hearts. It was Kingdom Hearts.

"I see you've taken interest in Kingdom Hearts, Kristen."Xemnas' voice. I turned on my heels to find him standing with two other figures in hooded cloaks; One was wearing dark red, the other a pale grey-blue.

"It is a good thing, though." said the one in blue, whose voice was pitched like that of a teenager's. "You and that moon will be seeing a lot of each other."

"Ah, yes, indeed." said the one in red, who sounded like a cross between an older man and Xigbar, Xaldin and Xemnas.

"That's right, Kristen." Xemnas added. "You will use your powers over the heart to summon the power of Kingdom Hearts and give all of the Nobodies their Hearts!" All three laughed. The man in red had a deep gravelly laugh, much like Xemnas' own cackle, which was quite contrary to the nasally tones of the man in blue.

"Oh yeah?" I said. "And what makes you think that?" I was pissed. Totally and utterly pissed.

"Even if you don't cooperate," Xemnas stated, "Our two friends, Xulos," he pointed to the man in blue, "and Rexortés," he pointed to the other man, the one in red, "can do it themselves. All they would need to do is study you for a while so that they can figure out what makes you tick." He finished his sentence with an evil grin.

"Well?" I said, "You know my answer! What are you gonna do to me? Hmm?" I felt cocky. And I had good reason. Last year, I had not only defeated the entire Organization, but had also befriended four members: Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames; Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne; Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer; and Roxas, the Serendipitous Key. With them working with me, I could probably save myself and get them out of here as well.

"It's very simple;" said Rexortés, holding out his hand, a red glow slowly growing within it.

"We get some battle practice before you're sent to containment." Xulos finished with a laugh as he held out his own hand, it glowing blue. Then, with a flash, they were holding swords, the hilts each a half-heart. One was (obviously) red, the other (again, OBVIOUSLY) blue. They both lashed out with their blades, and I had seconds to either dodge or block – but with what? Dodge it was. I rolled out of the way, springing up to snap-kick them both to the floor.

_Great_, I thought, _But where's Xemnas?_ Xemnas suddenly fizzled into view, holding his ethereal blades menacingly, he charged and swung at me, and I'd have been dead, if it weren't for the fact that I remembered that I could manipulate sounds. Xemnas' attack grunt was perfect for a block (lower frequencies made for a more solid shield or weapon)! I literally grabbed his voice with two fingers and stretched it out into a rectangle. It looked like I was holding a large, dark-grey panel of flexible glass, about a three feet tall and probably three inches thick – surprisingly light for something of the size. The blades slammed down one after another and I blocked them again and again – but how long could I keep this up? Then the swings started getting stronger.

"Crap!" I said as Xemnas, Xulos, and Rexortés slashed down on my shield, locking on. I pushed them away, dissolving the sound waves. They then tried to attack again, and so I grabbed all of their grunts and swung them with all of my might. They cried out, and I looked at what I had swung. It was a scythe – no! No, it was… a… a… "a Keyblade!"


End file.
